legends_of_magics_and_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie (ピンキー・パイ, Pinkī Pai) is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of Legends of Mystical Heroes. Pinkie's father and mother call her by her full name, Pinkamena Diane Pie, in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Hearthbreakers, and the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Pinkie is energetic and sociable, and she represents the element of laughter. She works at Sugarcube Corner and lives on the bakery's second floor with Gummy, her pet toothless baby alligator. She writes and performs many songs, and she is the source of many of the comical and cartoonish gags in the show. "Isn't this exciting? Are you excited because I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went gasp but I mean really, who could top that?" :—Pinkie Pie. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Andrea Libman (English), Suzuko Mimori (Japanese), Not Known (French), Donatella Fanfani (Italian), Jennifer Weiß (German), Tamara Zsigmond (Hungarian), Saara Lehtonen (Finnish), Kim Hyun-ji (Korean), Julia Kołakowska-Bytner (Polish), Ioana Perneș (Romanian), Elena Chebaturkina (Russian), Jelena Jovičić (Serbian), Amanda Renberg (Swedish), Melise Winter (Dutch), Sara Poulsen (Danish), Lena Meieran (Norwegian), Natalya Romanko (Ukrainian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Turkish), May Jacobson (Hebrew), Aígli Kontoníkou (Greek), Melissa Gedeón (Latin American Spanish), Tatiane Keplmair (Brazilian Portuguese), Ana Vieira (European Portuguese), Carme Calvell (European Spanish), Nathalie Hugo (European French), Lin Peiling (Mandarin Chinese for Taiwan) :Voice actor (Singing voice): Shannon Chan-Kent (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Vera Calacoci (Italian), Not Known (Hungarian), Magdalena Turba (German), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Beata Wyrąbkiewicz (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Sara Poulsen (Danish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Pinkie Pie is an Earth pony with a pink body and magenta mane and tail. Pinkie's mane and tail "poofing up" when she's happy and going flat when she's sad was conceived by Jim Miller for The Cutie Mark Chronicles and repeated in future episodes by James Wootton. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Exuberance "Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter!" :—Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie is hyperactive, excitable, quirky, and outgoing, often speaking and acting in non sequiturs. She warmly welcomes new faces such as Twilight Sparkle and Cranky Doodle Donkey. True to the element of laughter she represents, she loves to make ponies smile and laugh. Pinkie tends to have a lighthearted manner in serious situations, such as stopping to drink chocolate milk raining from a cotton candy cloud when the main characters confront Discord in The Return of Harmony Part 2. As a result, she is often not taken seriously even by her closest friends, who occasionally call her out on her seemingly illogical behavior. In The Return of Harmony Part 1, Discord hypnotizes Pinkie with his chaotic magic. In this state, Pinkie is an irritable grump who hates laughter and happiness and has a general dislike of many things. When she's returned to normal in the following episode, she laughs and says, "I-I turned gray! Can you believe it?!" Cartoonish behavior :See also: Gallery of Pinkie being cartoonish Pinkie frequently performs cartoonish feats, such as eye-bulging, wild takes, and unusually angled cuts into the frame. Her merry skips resemble Pepé Le Pew's, particularly in Griffon the Brush Off. Her costume and waddle in Dragonshy are reminiscent of Daffy Duck's four-legged body in Duck Amuck. On several occasions, Pinkie breaks the fourth wall and shows awareness of cinematic elements. For example, at the end of Over a Barrel, she pokes her head through the iris wipe to grumble about Twilight's friendship lesson, and in Magic Duel, she stretches the iris wipe wide open and climbs into the black screen to protest about her vanished mouth, and in Make New Friends but Keep Discord, she gets so excited about Discord buying all the cakes in the bakery, she shakes the camera. In The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, after Pinkie claims that keeping Cadance and Shining Armor's secret was a "piece of cake", when the screen irises in on her, she shakes her head at the viewers, indicating the contrary. Love of parties Pinkie Pie is first introduced as a talented and avid party-thrower. She throws a party for Twilight Sparkle in Friendship is Magic, part 1, a welcome party for Gilda in Griffon the Brush Off, and a birthday party for Gummy in Party of One (and even an "after-birthday party" the following day). Pinkie is even shown to throw parties on completely random occasions, such as a "finish ringing the school bell" party in Castle Mane-ia. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Pinkie says she got her cutie mark when she was inspired to throw her first party for her glum family. In Party Pooped, Pinkie is revealed to have a secret party planning cave in the Sugarcube Corner basement. Party cannon In Sweet and Elite, Pinkie organizes a birthday party for Twilight on very short notice, putting up decorations in very little time with her "party cannon." The cannon would become a running gag throughout the show, up to the point where Pinkie even uses it to fight off the changelings in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. The cannon is used again in The Crystal Empire - Part 1, Spike at Your Service, Games Ponies Play, Pinkie Pride and Amending Fences. Insecurity On occasion, Pinkie Pie shows an insecure side of her personality, doubting her friends or herself. In Party of One, she believes her friends to be unfaithful, causing her hair to "deflate" and her coat color to fade to a grayish pink. She adopts several inanimate objects as new friends, pretending that they are real. Pinkie Pie tries to prove that she is responsible in Baby Cakes by begging Mr. and Mrs. Cake to let her babysit Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. When the Cakes eventually agree, Pinkie Pie quickly becomes overwhelmed by the task and shows doubt in her ability to handle the responsibility. In A Friend in Deed, Pinkie Pie tries to befriend Cranky Doodle Donkey, despite his many rejections. She only succeeds in making a friend out of him by reuniting him with Matilda. In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Pinkie Pie creates duplicates of herself in order to make time for her friends. However, when Ponyville becomes overrun by dozens of Pinkie Pies, Pinkie Pie soon wonders if she's even the real Pinkie Pie. In Pinkie Pride, Pinkie Pie feels outdone and replaced by Cheese Sandwich and doubts in her own partying abilities. She gives up party planning and tries other tasks but fails at them. Her faith in herself is only renewed when she looks back on parties she had thrown for her friends, including Twilight's welcome party and the wedding reception for Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Relationships Friends/Allies *Hugo *Flynn *Cali *Mayor Mare *Ponies *Mane Six **Twilight Sparkle **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Thomas Jones *NiGHTS *The Ancients **Chronicler Family *Pie Family **Igneous Rock (father) **Cloudy Quartz (mother) **Limestone Pie (older sister) **Maud Pie (older sister) **Marble Pie (younger sister) **Granny Pie (grandmother) **Feldspar Granite Pie (paternal grandfather) **Nana Pinkie (nana) Neutral *Sunset Shimmer *Discord Rivals Enemies *Lord Tirek *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Shreddix *Ghosts *Nightmarens Abilities and Powers Musical abilities :See also all songs in the series Pinkie frequently performs songs and plays a variety of musical instruments in the series. She plays a one-pony band in Swarm of the Century and Magic Duel, as well as the pipe organ in Castle Mane-ia despite having no prior knowledge of having played said instrument. During an afternoon in Party Pooped, she plays drums—mostly matching those of her human counterpart earlier in Rainbow Rocks—in a traveling band with S05E11 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S05E11 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, and S05E11 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3. List of songs that Pinkie leads *Laughter Song *Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song *The Ticket Song *Hop Skip and Jump song *Evil Enchantress song *Cupcake Song *You Got to Share, You Got to Care *Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram *I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala *Pony Pokey *Happy Monthiversary *Piggy Dance *Smile Song *You're a Cranky Doodle Donkey *Welcome Song *Cranky Doodle Joy *Fruit Bat Roundup *Pinkie the Party Planner *Pinkie's Lament *The Goof Off (with Cheese Sandwich) *Make a Wish *The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts Cooking Pinkie works at Sugarcube Corner, a confectionery run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. She teaches Apple Bloom how to make cupcakes in Call of the Cutie and sometimes comes up with her own outlandish recipes, such as cupcakes topped with hot sauce in Friendship is Magic, part 1 and a "chimicherrychanga" in The Last Roundup. Pinkie Sense In Feeling Pinkie Keen, Pinkie reveals her ability to predict events in the near future by interpreting various twitches and involuntary motions, which she calls her "Pinkie Sense." The citizens of Ponyville pay heed to Pinkie's predictions, according to Applejack. Twilight is skeptical of the Pinkie Sense at first, since she fails to find a scientific explanation for it, but she eventually accepts it. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Pinkie saves a team of construction workers from a collapsing building as part of the "Mare Do Well" plan. After Pinkie mentions her Pinkie Sense, her tail twitches, and she pushes Rainbow Dash out of the way of a falling pot. In It's About Time, Pinkie says she can only predict immediate events and not the actual future. Her tail twitches and a flowerpot falls on Twilight's head. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, her tail twitches before a plunderseed vine knocks into Rarity. Signs that Pinkie describes in Feeling Pinkie Keen *"Oh! It's my tail! It's my tail! It's a-twitch a-twitchin'! And you know what that means! The twitchin' means my Pinkie Sense is telling me that stuff's gonna start falling!" *"My ears are flopping!" She says she'll start a bath for Twilight, and a passing cart splashes Twilight with mud. *"When my back is itchy, it means it's my lucky day. And, when my knee gets pinchy, that means something scary's about to happen." *"My shoulder's achy. That means there's an alligator in the tub." She pulls Gummy out of Twilight's bathtub. *"Ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That means the sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow!" *"Ear flop, then eye flutter, then knee twitch. That usually means 'look out for opening doors'." *Twilight observes, "She's hiding like something's about to fall out of the sky, but a twitchy tail means that something's about to fall from the sky, not an itchy nose." A swarm of bees then appears and attacks Twilight. *"Whatever that shudder's about, it's a doozy. Something you never expect to happen is gonna happen!" After the hydra attack, Pinkie says the attack wasn't the doozy. After Twilight decides to believe in the Pinkie Sense, Pinkie tells her "You believing. I never expected that to happen.” Ice-skating Twilight admires Pinkie's ice-skating skills in Winter Wrap Up. Pinkie states she's been skating since she "was an itty-bitty little-wittle Twinkie-Pinkie." Later, in Power Ponies, she skates around on scrubbing brushes. Memory In various episodes, Pinkie Pie has an exceptional memory. In Friendship is Magic, part 1, Pinkie says she knows "everypony in Ponyville." In A Friend in Deed, she wishes Cheerilee a happy birthday, Zecora a happy day-after-her-birthday, and Matilda a happy-birthday-in-one-hundred-and-thirty-two-days. Tail dexterity In several episodes, Pinkie uses her mane and tail to hold and manipulate objects, including a flashlight in Bats! and a camera in Pinkie Apple Pie. In Bats!, she also drills underground with her mane. In Amending Fences, Pinkie uses her tail to fly a short distance, rotating it like a helicopter's rotors. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Strength Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Synopsis Trivia *... Category:Earth Ponies Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mane Six Category:Musicians Category:Bakers Category:Farmers